Transformers G1: My Mate Is What
by XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX
Summary: Wheeljack made a new invention. He shows it to his two best friends, Ratchet and Perceptor. The machine explodes and turned Ratchet into a sparkling. How is Ratchet's mate, Megan, going to feel about this? All hell gonna break loose! Cute and fluffy with sparkling Ratchet!-[COMPLETE ONE SHOT!]


**A/N: Hey everyone! I just had this one shot idea come into my head, and won't leave me alone, until I write it out and update it on here. So, it is in Transformers G1 series, as you can guess from the title already.**

 **My Oc, Megan, is a techno-organic, she is the size of Bumblebee and the other mini bots on the show, her hair is snowy white with red highlighted bangs, one of her eyes is covered by her bangs, she had sapphire blue colored eyes, light tan skin, wears dark blue jean shorts, wears a gray t-shirt with a flower on it, wears black combat boots, has fingerless gray and black gloves on her hands, and an Autobot necklace to tell that she is on the team of theirs. She is also, the last techno-organic of her species that is left on Cybertron.**

 **So without further ado, here is it you guys. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Hasbro/The Hub owns: Transformers; XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX owns: Her Oc, Megan**

Ratchet and Perceptor entered Wheeljack's lab because their friend wanted to show them his new invention. "Ok, Wheeljack. What's this new invention you want to show us?" Ratchet asked.

Wheeljack beamed a smile at his two friends. He then, gestured to his invention right before them, "This is the new invention I made, that can keep our energon supply last much longer for us to have. I called it, 'The Energon Harvester'." Wheeljack explained.

"Looks interesting, Wheeljack." Perceptor said. Ratchet raised an optic ridge at his friend, "Ok. It's not going to exploded on us is it?" He asked, since Wheeljack's inventions tend to exploded half the time. ...Ok, all the time then.

"Nonsense, Ratch. I just press these controls here and here." He said, as he went to turn on the machine. But once he activated it, the machine started to go crazy and started to smoke and fiz out too.

"You said it won't exploded on us?!" Ratchet exclaimed. "I guess I was wrong. Maybe it has a few bugs in it." Wheeljack said, as the machine started beeping and making horrible noise that was not good for a machine to make.

"That's not good." Perceptor said. "No, you think." Ratchet said in a sarcastic way.

"Hit the deck!" Wheeljack called out. Wheeljack, Perceptor, and Ratchet ran to hide from the machine, so it does not exploded on them. Unfortunately, the blast beat them before they can.

Ratchet being the closest to it got the full blast, and fell to the ground. Wheeljack and Perceptor only got thrown to the wall from the blast.

Soon Wheeljack's lab looked like a huge mess. The others on the Ark come over to see what happen. "Scrap." Ironhide commented on the messy room.

"Jackie, Percy, and Ratch were in there!" Jazz exclaimed. "Prowl, Jazz, and Ironhide help me get this chaos control here." Optimus commanded, as the three mechs did what their leader said.

Ironhide and Optimus put out the fire, while Jazz and Prowl looked around for their team mates. "Found Percy and Jackie!" Jazz called out to Optimus and Ironhide, as he and Prowl helped them up.

Perceptor had some dents and burnt marks on him. While, Wheeljack arm fell off and had burnt marks and dents on him as well.

Prowl picked up Wheeljack's arm and gave it to him. "Thanks. Gonna need that to reattach back on me by First Aid." Jackie said.

"Ok, we find them. But, where is Ratchet?" Prowl asked. "Good question, Prowl." Optimus said, as the mechs searched out the whole room to find him. They all stop as they all heard a faint cry come from somewhere in the room.

"Did ya, guys hear that?" Ironhide asked. They all nodded, as they all listen closely to the sound. It sounded like the crying was coming from near the exploded machine. Prowl went over there carefully. The crying was coming from the rumble underneath.

"Guys! It coming from right here! Help me move the rumble out of the way!" Prowl called out to them. The others help him out, and soon all the rumble was moved away. Prowl looked down and almost locked up his battle computer at the sight.

There laying in the rumble mess was Ratchet alright. But, he was turned into a sparkling. Prowl shook the glitching effect coming onto his battle computer away, as he picked up the crying sparkling.

He 'shhh' and rocked him gently to calm him down. Soon the cries quieted down only to hiccups and sniffs. Ratchet looked up at Prowl and then looked over at the others.

Wheeljack looked alarmed at seeing a sparkling Ratchet, "What am I going to tell his mate, Megan?!" He exclaimed, as he was scared on what the techno-organic femme was going to do to him.

"I'm sure she'll understand what happen, Wheeljack." Optimus said, as he tries to calm down the scared mech. "Really, Prime," Ironhide commented, "You know how she is when something happens to anyone of us, even her mate, Ratchet."

"True." Optimus said. That scared Wheeljack more, "Maybe if we hide him, until we can fix it and get him back to normal. She won't know a thing." He explained.

"I won't know what, Jackie?" Megan asked, as she entered the room from hearing the explosion in the base. Wheeljack jumped at seeing Megan here in the room, "Um…. nothing, Megan." He said, getting nervous.

Megan did not buy it. "You are not telling me something, Wheeljack. And, I want to know right now!" She demanded, as her eyes narrowed at him.

Wheeljack gulped, "Ok. The truth is… um…." He trailed off, scared to tell her. "Well? I'm waiting." She said. Prowl sighed through his vents, "This is what he was talking about, Megan." He said, as he showed sparkling Ratchet to her.

She gasped at seeing her mate turned into a sparkling. She turned to death glared at Wheeljack, "You are dead, Jackie!" She exclaimed, and went to pounce on Wheeljack to kill him for what he did to her mate.

But, she was stopped by her leader, before she could kill him. "Megan, killing Wheeljack will not get him to fix the machine to get Ratchet back to normal." Optimus told her.

Megan sagged in his hold, as all the anger drained away from her. "Fine,"She looked at Wheeljack with a glare, "Go get yourself and Perceptor looked at and fixed up. Then, get the machine fixed up again to get my mate back to normal." She told him.

"Say please." Wheeljack said. "Fine. Please, Jackie." She said. "Now say please with a cherry on top." Wheeljack said.

"Your pushing it, Wheeljack." She growled out. "Shutting up now." Wheeljack told himself, as he did not want to make her mad anymore then she already was a few seconds ago.

Prowl then, handed sparkling Ratchet to his mate, "I suggest to keep him entertained and busy for a few days, until Wheeljack can get his machine fix and is ready to turn Ratchet back to normal." He explained to Megan.

"Alright." She replied, as she looked down at her sparkling-turned mate. Ratchet looked up at her, and felt her through their bond they share together. He cooed up at her and smiled. She smiled back and send love to him through the bond.

He felt it and nuzzle her back with love of his own. She looked up at the mechs in the room, "What about the mess here though?" She asked. "Will clean it up. Just keep Ratchet calm and busy ok?" Optimus said. "Ok." She said to him.

She went down to Med Bay to get some sparkling supplies they have, in case they ever find a random sparkling here on Earth. Once she grab them, she exited the Med Bay and saw Percy and Jackie coming into the Med Bay to get looked at and fixed up.

She went down to the Rec Room and sat down on the couch with Ratchet in her lap. She put the sparkling supplies she had with her off to the side for now.

She looked down at her mate, "So, what do we do now, sweetspark?" She asked him. Ratchet just cooed at her, and started playing with her hair. She giggled at her mate's silliness. "You are so cute and silly, Ratch." She cooed at him.

He chirped at her, and then started putting her hair in his mouth chewing on it. She giggled again, as she get her hair out of his mouth.

"That's not for eating, mister." She playfully scolded him. He clicked in annoyance, as he wanted to chew on her hair. "You must be hunger then, sweetspark. I always have to remind you to drink your rations half the time when you get too engross in your work." She said.

She reach over and grab a bottle of sparkling energon and rub the nipple end on her mate's lips. Soon, Ratchet latch on and started to suckle from the bottle.

"Awww. You are so cute." She cooed at him, as she hold the bottle for him. He put his little hands on hers to look like he is holding it too.

Soon, he was finished drinking from the bottle. Megan put it back down with the other sparkling supplies. She burped him over her shoulder, and then put him back down in her lap.

He clicked up at her and poked her cheek. She poked his little cheek back and he giggled. She then, got a playfully evil grin on her face.

She started to tickle him all over. He giggled madly, until his cooling fans came on. She stopped at that and let him cool down.

 **(A few days later)**

Megan and Ratchet were in their shared quarters playing with some sparkling toys. She handed him a sparkling toy to play with. She looked how cute Ratchet was playing with it.

It has been a few days, of her mate being a sparkling. Wheeljack was still fixing the machine to turn him back to normal.

She sighed, "I love you so much, Ratch as a cute sparkling. But, I really want my old Ratchet back soon." She said, as some tears came down to her eyes and down her face.

Ratchet pause in his playing and looked over at his mate. He saw her crying, so him put down the toy and crawled over to her.

He crawled into her lap and looked up at her giving a questioning chirp. She wiped away some tears, but they kept coming down her face.

"I'm fine, Ratch. See." She told him. But, he know his mate was lying to him, as he raising his arm and wiped some tears away with his tiny fingers.

He clicked and chirped up at her giving her a loving and comforting hug. She hug him back. Her tears were gone and she gave him a tiny smile, "Thanks, sweetspark. I needed that."

He beamed a smile up at her, knowing his hugs worked. He lean up and kissed her cheek. She smiled even more and kissed his little cheek right back.

Soon they both heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" She asked. "It's Wheeljack." Wheeljack replied.

'He must be here to tell me the machine is fixed and can turned my mate back to normal again.' She thought. She gave the door the command to unlock and told Jackie he can come in.

Once in, Wheeljack looked over at the couple. "I fixed the machine up. It is all set and ready to go. Now we can return your mate back to his normal self again." He told Megan. "Sweet. Let's go then." She said, as they all went to Jackie's lab to do just that.

Soon, they were there with Perceptor helping out too. "Hey, Percy." She called out to him. "Hello, Megan. Ready to get this done and over with?" He asked her. She nodded.

She placed Ratchet across from the machine, as Wheeljack worked the controls to activate it. "Now be a good sparkling, love. Don't move ok?" She told her mate. He cooed at her like her knew what she meant. The machine soon activated and shot a ray at Ratchet.

The light from the ray was so bright we had to shield our eyes from it. But once it faded, we looked over to see my mate back to his normal self. "What just happened?" He asked. "The machine turned you into a sparkling, Ratchet." Perceptor told him. "A very cute one at that." Wheeljack commented. Ratchet rolled his eyes at Wheeljack's comment.

He then, heard a squeal and felt arms wrap around him. He looked down to see his mate. "Megan? What are you doing here?" He asked her. She then, processed to tell him what happened. He blushed in embarrassment from it.

She giggled at it, "Wheeljack is right. You did make a cute sparkling, but I am glad you are back to normal again, love." She said, as she gave him a kiss on the lips. He smiled to that, "I am glad too, sweetspark." He told her, as he kissed her on the lips in return.

 **A/N: And, done! Sorry for it being so short. It what all I can think of for it. I hope you like it though. Sparkling Ratchet is so cute! I just want to keep him forever and never let him go. Ever.**

 **Anyway, just want to get you some fluff for you guys, since most of the stories were sad ones might as well give you a cute fluffy one to balance it out. Please R &R and have a nice day! This is Sky96 signing off, bye!**


End file.
